


Fuzzy Socks

by C4t1l1n4



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: Disgustingly domestic morning drabble featuring: fuzzy socks, an almost spilled cup of coffee, and an annoyingly smug younger brother
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711075
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Fuzzy Socks

“Incoming!” Sam says with a smirk, eyes drawn away from his breakfast in front of the computer by the sound of feet pitter-pattering down the hall. 

It’s the only warning Dean gets, but it’s just enough time for him to tighten his on his coffee mug and brace himself. Next thing he knows, he has an armful of grumpy, bedhead Castiel sliding across the room in his fuzzy socks to hug him. The coffee sloshes in the mug upon impact but doesn't spill. 

“Hey babe,” Dean says softly, ignoring the dumb grin on his face and instead focusing on nuzzling the soft strands of his husband's hair. 

Sam is watching them cuddle together at the kitchen counter from his position at the table, a delighted look on his face. It’s remarkably similar to the look he had when he first found out they were together as if he hasn't seen this every morning for the past couple of years. Dean looks up from his grumpy angel, using his free hand to flip his brother the bird. 

Sam just chuckles.


End file.
